


Queen Takes Knight

by Filthmonger



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angry Sex, Bets & Wagers, Cock Tease, Cowgirl Position, Edgeplay, F/M, Female Character In Command, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Master/Servant, Multi, Oral Sex, Orders, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Surprise Kissing, Table Sex, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filthmonger/pseuds/Filthmonger
Summary: The ever-gracious Celeste once again offers Makoto a knighthood. When he refuses, she has Kirumi help show him exactly what he's missing out on.Takes place in the UTDP Universe.
Relationships: Celestia Ludenberg/Naegi Makoto, Celestia Ludenberg/Tojo Kirumi/Naegi Makoto, Tojo Kirumi/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	Queen Takes Knight

“Will that be everything?”

Celestia Ludenberg curled her fingers around the teacup, her skin the same delicate white as the porcelain. The perfect warmth seeped into her hand as she raised it to her lips. The perfect rich smell wafted under her nose. She took a small sip, holding back a contented sigh; a perfectly brewed royal milk tea, full of complex flavour and finely balanced proportions.

“It’s quite satisfactory,” She said with a small smile.

Kirumi Tojo bowed low and straightened quickly. Her expression stayed as perfectly neutral as her stance. Standing and waiting dutifully by the small, covered table, the Ultimate Maid never disappointed. Well, almost never.

Sunlight streamed through the glass walls and ceiling of the cafeteria. Hope’s Peak’s usual chaos had migrated outside; intent on enjoying the warm summer while it lasted, leaving only a distant hint of shouting. Silence was golden, after all, and finding any in the dormitories was as rare. Though not her preferred haunt, Celeste had to admit the empty lunch hall had a kind of eerie charm to it. The way an abandoned building appeals to a horror author, perhaps.

She sat back in the enormous chair Kirumi had somehow acquired her, crossing her legs under her frilled Lolita skirt. What a pair they made: the queen of lies and her spidery maid, both decked gothic monotone. Though, Celeste dared say the flash of scarlet on her heels, tie and eyes made for a far more striking ensemble. She took another slow sip, rolling the milk tea on her tongue. Her shoulders sank against the stiff leather backing, a soft sigh escaping her.

“Do you require something?” Kirumi asked immediately.

“Oh, not at all. Your Royal Milk Tea is as exquisite as usual.”

A faint smile played on Kirumi’s lips as she bowed her head. Celeste appreciated that: a servant who didn’t just enjoy their work but relished in it. Someone who took pride in providing the best they could to their master. Her cup clinked onto the saucer, Celeste’s thin lips pursing slightly. A perfect servant in every way but one. Celeste wrapped a finger around one of the large, fake curls spiralling off her headband. She supposed that it would be too much to ask even the Ultimate Maid to transform herself into an Ultimate Butler. Life had a way of dashing dreams most frustratingly, didn’t it?

The double doors opened with a clatter. Kirumi stiffened, her gloved hands twitching. Celeste often wondered just what those hands had done to prompt such a strong reaction. Some of the possibilities sent delightfully morbid shivers down her spine.

But, alas, no display today, as a fellow student stumbled into the cafeteria.

“Ow…” Makoto Naegi rubbed his head of messy, mouse-brown hair.

Kirumi didn’t precisely relax: it was more like she disarmed herself without moving. “Ah, Makoto. Are you injured?”

“Huh? Oh, no! It’s okay. I just tripped and fell through, is all.” His smile wavered as he glanced around the empty room. “I’m, um, not interrupting anything, am I?”

“Not at all,” Celeste said, “In fact, I’d be delighted if you were to join me.”

“Oh, well, that’s a nice offer, but-”

She smiled sweetly, her voice like a sharpened icicle. “I insist.”

The blood drained from his face, fingers fidgeting with his hoodie. Celeste ran a sharp nail along the rim of her teacup, resisting the urge to chuckle. Such a sweet, innocent boy. And such a pathetic doormat sometimes; the smallest prick could make him cower. Not quite the grovelling she wanted, but she’d get him there sooner or later.

Kirumi swept her way over to Makoto, gently leading him up to the covered table. Compared to Celeste, Makoto was short; compared to Kirumi, he was absolutely minuscule.

“Would you like a drink? Perhaps something to eat?” The maid asked, pulling up one of the ghastly plastic chairs.

“Um… Sure?” The moment he said it Kirumi glided off into the kitchen, leaving him to awkwardly plop opposite Celeste. 

Celeste took a long, slow sip of her tea, deliberately dragging out every second to watch him shrink into his green hoodie. His hands curled around the edge of the chair. It bordered on pathetic, in that kind of mildly amusing fashion you found in dull comedy films. And yet… well, it was a silly thing, really. His talent – Ultimate Lucky Student, as much as he might try to deny or bemoan it – was what initially put him at a higher rank than the rest of her miserable classmates. But now, she less wanted to match him in a duel of wits, bluffing, and raw luck and more wanted to drag her fingers through that fluffy hair and feel him shiver at her touch.

The fact she clearly wasn’t the only one just made her thoughts of conquest all the more enjoyable.

And that’s what it was; conquest. Ownership. His head bowed under her heel and him asking for more. He didn’t yet fit the image of her legion of vampiric valets, but she had to start somewhere. A talent for gambling meant she knew exactly when to seize an opportunity and when to stop holding out for the impossible.

Makoto opened his mouth, maybe for a touch of awkward small talk, but stopped as an enormous stand of cakes materialised on the table. Kirumi floated around them both, laying down plates and tiny silver forks, her hands a blur of calm, precise speed. Another cup and saucer clinked into place, another tea poured without a single drop spilt on the clean white tablecloth. She set the metal teapot down and clasped her hands in front of her skirt.

“Is there anything else I can get you?” Kirumi asked, not a strand of greenish-blonde hair out of place.

“W-wow!” Makoto managed after a second or two. “How did you get all of this done so quickly?”

“Impressive, isn’t she?” Celeste chuckled behind her fingers. “I wouldn’t expect anything less.”

Kirumi bowed, that soft smile coming back. “You’re too kind. I am just a humble servant.”

“This is an awful lot of effort…” Makoto hesitated as he reached toward the cakes. “Are you sure it’s okay?”

“You’re not going to disappoint her, are you?” Celeste said.

His cheeks flushed red. Resisting the urge to drag her finger along his chin, Celeste watched him timidly take a cake and sip his tea. Too easy. Then again, challenges were for rivals, not for servants. Her eyes wandered over him, mentally redressing his adorable frame into something more appropriate. A sharp suit: black, of course. A little bowtie she could deftly unravel to tease that blush onto his cheeks. Slicking back his hair to- No, no. Keep the hair. She had to leave him something to let him think he was his own man.

Celeste put her teacup down. “Have you considered my offer, Makoto?”

“Um… which offer?”

She smiled sweetly, holding back a torrent of venom. “Your knighthood, of course.”

“Oh. O-oh.” He wrapped his hands around his cup and slunk back in his chair. “I don’t think I’m really suited to be a bodyguard.”

“It’s much more of a formal title. I have other ways of guaranteeing my safety.” 

Her eyes flicked over to Kirumi, who noticeably straightened. Makoto didn’t seem to pick up on it, still staring down at his tea.

“So, um, what would I…?” He petered off.

“You’d be by my side, of course. A constant companion and servant.” Celeste’s sharp, steel talon tapped against her cup. “It’s quite the opportunity, especially for a C-rank individual such as yourself.”

“It’s an interesting offer,” He said carefully, “I’d probably have to think about it a bit-”

“You’ve had plenty of time to think about it,” she growled. Impudent little worm, stringing her along like she was another of his fawning admirers! The offer of a lifetime laid out on his lap, and this is how he treats it?!

He squeaked and pressed himself as far from her as his chair would allow. Celeste took a short breath, straightened her shoulders, and put her smiling facade back on.

“If you’re not interested, Makoto, you can simply say so. It’s better to forward, rather than annoy a lady with dithering, don’t you think?” She said, lacing every word with implicit threats. 

Scratching at the back of his neck, Makoto failed to make eye-contact. “Y-yeah, I guess so. It’s not that I’m not tempted, or anything, but… I guess I just don’t know if I’d be the best knight for you. Sorry.”

Her eye twitched as her porcelain mask cracked. “You’re questioning my judgement?”

“I didn’t mean it like that!” He gulped.

“Of course, you didn’t.” She could have him garrotted. Right now; a simple command and Kirumi would end his pathetic life. But, Celeste let the anger go. What’d be the point in having him killed? 

There were still other ways to bring him to her side.

“I respect your decision, Makoto. It’s not fair to expect someone to make such a commitment so quickly.” She dragged her shoe up his calf, a genuine smile tugging at her lips as he flinched back. “But I don’t think you understand what you’re giving up.”

“O-oh?” He squeaked as she moved up to his thigh.

“There are certain… other benefits to serving me.”

Makoto’s legs clamped shut, his trembling hands latching onto his knees. Celeste casually sipped her tea and dug her heel into his shin. He got the message quickly; his legs opened just enough for her foot to slide past and press insistently against his crotch. She hid a laugh behind her hand as his face turned the same scarlet as her shoes.

“Celeste…” He whimpered, glancing at Kirumi.

“Hmm? Is something the matter, Makoto?” Celeste ground the polished leather against his trousers, feeling for the slightest- there. “You look a little flushed.”

He whimpered as she dragged her foot along his hardening bulge. My, he must’ve been enjoying himself to get so excited so fast.

“I-I should go!” Makoto stood sharply, hands rushing to cover himself.

“Sit down, Makoto.”

“It’s been a lot of fun but-”

“Sit!” Celeste snapped.

He did so automatically. Celeste stared down at his hands until he moved them away, his cock obviously straining against his tight pants. Celeste giggled, cocking an eyebrow. Seemed his lucky talent extended to all sorts of exciting places…

Kirumi cleared her throat. “If you require some privacy, I will retire immediately.”

“No, I don’t think so,” Celeste said.

“I…” The maid’s cheeks went red. “If you wish for an audience, I can find others to-”

“And what makes you think I just want an audience?” She chuckled, re-crossing her legs. “I can’t be expected to perform an audition by myself, after all.”

“Audition?” Makoto’s voice cracked.

“Well, if you won’t be my knight, I’ll offer you another position. Does ‘consort’ appeal to you?”

“What does that mean?”

“Oh, it’s quite simple.” Celeste took another teasingly long sip of tea. “In layman’s terms, it means, ah… ‘I’ll fuck your brains out.’”

“What?!”

“Terribly crude, I know.” She snapped her fingers. “Kirumi, make sure he’s ready, would you?”

“I’m afraid that I… I don’t perform that sort of service.” Kirumi mumbled, her eyes swapping between the floor and Makoto’s crotch.

“I wasn’t asking if you did.”

Kirumi hesitated but nodded. 

“H-hold on, what do you mean get me- eep.” He clammed up, trembling as she glided behind him.

Celeste sat back, watching as Kirumi’s hands slid down Makoto’s chest. He squirmed in his seat, going stiff as her breasts pressed against the back of his head. Kirumi made short work of his zippers and buttons. Gloved hands darted into his underwear, pulling his cock free. Her breath caught. Makoto sat up sharply, trying to push her away, but the moment Kirumi’s hand wrapped around his shaft, he fell back into the chair. A sharp, shuddering gasp left him, his hips jerking upwards.

Chewing her lip, Celeste squeezed her thighs together. Layers of Makoto’s clothing disappeared, his slender body gradually revealed. He shuddered in Kirumi’s grasp; his cock twitched, and his breath grew shallower with every caress. Shivering, shaking, and squirming as the blushing maid stroked his length. Warmth ebbed through Celeste’s body, fingers fidgeting with her teacup. She almost wished she were the one teasing him so. Almost; she would never debase herself like that. But then again, how good must it feel to have him melt into a nervous mess with a single touch?

His trousers fell past his knees. A moan escaped Makoto, Kirumi’s hand gently kneading his balls. For someone who refused to do such things, she seemed to be doing an excellent job. What else could those fingers do? Perhaps on another body, teasing out soft moans from- Celeste felt her cheeks redden. She stood sharply, put her cup to one side, and strolled over to them.

“Enjoying yourself, Makoto?” She asked.

“I…” he started, cut off by a gasp.

Kirumi softly shushed him, her hands moving slow and steady. “Please, try to relax. You do not need to be so tense.”

“The poor boy must be nervous. I don’t blame him; it’s not every day you find yourself at the mercy of two beautiful women is it?” Celeste tilted his chin up with one sharp nail, smirking down at him. “But perhaps it could be every day if he wanted.”

Makoto whimpered. “What do you mean?”

“Are you really going to make me repeat it?” She mock-sighed. “Be my consort, and this can be you forever. I might even get my own hands dirty.” 

Celeste slowly ran a finger along the tip of his dick. She suppressed a shiver as he twitched under her. Red hot flesh and thick, sticky pre-cum scolded her pale skin. A shuddering breath left her. Just a touch more pressure and he gasped, the pathetic noise setting her own body alight.

“Well? Do we have a deal?” Celeste purred.

He bit his lip and swallowed, sweat dripping down his neck.

She sighed. “Kirumi, keep him like this until he says yes.”

Kirumi nodded, slowing her stroking down. Her shoulders tensed as Makoto quivered. Her tongue flicked out over her lips, her eyes never meeting Celeste’s. Well, looked like more than one of her servants was a scared little submissive, Celeste mused.

“W-wait, you’re not really going to, right?” Makoto asked, panic rising with each word.

Celeste sat on the table, shrugging off her blazer. “And what makes you think I won’t? Kirumi seems more than capable of keeping you on edge for as long as I like.”

“This is torture!” 

She giggled. “How about a little bet? If you can last until I grow bored, I won’t bother you with any more offers. But, if you break down and beg to be my consort…”

He whined, his hips bucking. God, if only she could be the one to tease that noise out of him. She kicked off her shoes and pressed her foot against his balls: not firm enough to hurt, but enough that she could make him shudder and flinch. Celeste couldn’t imagine how her stocking must feel on skin that sensitive. Undoing her tie, her hands moved down to her frilly white shirt. His eyes followed her fingers, his mouth half-open. Celeste undid each button slower than the last, letting the shirt hang off her shoulders and expose only the tiniest flash of her lacy black bra.

“You’re doing very well, Makoto,” She said as casually as if she were talking about a test score, “Perhaps I’ve been underestimating you.”

“Thanks…” He managed. Barely, by the looks of it.

Celeste let her cruelty show. She looked up at Kirumi and snapped her fingers. The maid hesitated again but got the message. Before Makoto could object, she tilted his head and kissed along his exposed neck. He gasped as her tongue teased every nook and cranny, all the while keeping his reddening cock twitching in desperation. A nip on his collarbone or earlobe sent him shivering. Celeste’s tongue flicked over her lips as envy bubbled up inside her. She should be the one- no. No, she had a reputation to maintain. A look, some poise. Once he submitted, then she could sink her teeth into him. She had to break him before she indulged.

She dragged a finger over her lips and down her slender neck. Makoto’s eyes followed it, his breath quickening as it traced along the subtle curve of her breast. As it glided over black lace. She pulled the shirt further aside. Her finger hooked around the frilled edge of a cup, ready to tug aside and give him a taste of her body.

She never got the chance; Makoto cried out, his back arching as his hips thrust up. Kirumi froze as his cock pulsed in her hand, cum splattering and oozing over her fingers. Celeste gasped, enraptured by the twitching. It just kept coming, thick and white and dripping until Kirumi’s satin gloves were soaked with it. Her heart pounded in her chest.

“My…” She breathed, hastily reconstructing her calm facade. “I do believe you’ve lost.”

Makoto lay in the plastic chair, trousers around his ankles. His sweat-soaked shirt stuck to his flushed skin, outlining the litheness beneath. Ragged, exhausted, and so beautifully dishevelled. He swallowed and licked his lips as Kirumi pulled away. “S-sorry…”

“It’s quite alright,” She said, stripping her gloves away. Kirumi’s cheeks burnt bright, a little stumble in her step as she laid the stained satin on the table cloth. “I’ll start putting these away immediately.”

“Oh, but we’re not done,” Celeste said.

Makoto squeaked. “We’re not?”

“You lost the bet.” She propped her chin on her hands and beamed at him. “Which makes you my consort, as we agreed. Your service starts immediately unless you think you can bail on your side of the bargain, of course.”

Celeste knew he knew better than that. She shimmied out of her skirts, letting them fall to the floor in front of him as his eyes widened. The sunlight warmed her exposed skin, her thighs shining like marble. She shrugged the shirt off, leaving her in stocking and matching bra and panties, the thrill of near-nudity sending a tingle through her. There it was; that look of fear and desire as Makoto ate up every inch of her body. His breath catching as she slid her hand over her flat stomach. The wide pupils as she spread her legs.

“Kneel,” Celeste commanded.

He did so with but a moment’s hesitation. She wrapped a leg around Makoto’s head, pulling him closer until his nose butted against her crotch. His hot, ragged breath tickled her thigh. His nervous glances flicked between the damp spot in front of him and her smug face.

“I trust I don’t have to tell you what to- Oh!”

Celeste cried out as Makoto’s tongue traced her folds through the lace. Her thighs clamped together, calves crossing as she pulled him closer. Trembling fingers pulled her underwear aside. His tongue ran over her cunt, teasing whatever it could find and wracking her body with sudden jolts of pleasure. Celeste’s hands curled around Makoto’s hair. Fuck! How did he know just what to brush or lick or- she nearly drew blood, biting her lip as he flickered across her clit.

Low groans tried to leak out of her, barely held back by sheer willpower. She wouldn’t let Makoto know how easily he was breaking down her walls! But it was so hard… her back arched and her limbs quivered. The talented tongue slipped inside, probing for new sensitive spots to tease. A sharp gasp. A sudden, embarrassing squeak. Celeste squeezed him between legs, his fingers digging into her skin as he worked harder. Faster. She moaned aloud, yanking one breast free from her bra and thumbing a sensitive nipple.

“You’re better than expected!” Celeste panted, “P-perhaps I should have offered this sooner.”

Makoto sucked on her clit, fingers taking the place of his tongue inside her. Heat bubbled in her core, the pressure mounting fast. Too fast! Celeste curled her fists around his hair, lightly tugging it as she fought to keep her composure. Every nerve lit up with pleasure. Low moans floated out between her legs, Makoto’s hands gently squeezing her pert arse. She clamped tighter without thinking. Just a little more, a-and…

She came before she could stop herself. Her scream vanished amidst sharp gasps and spasms. Curling around him, her body quaked as waves of white-hot pleasure ripped through her. Wracking her with every aftershock. Celeste couldn’t breathe for a long moment, before finally letting out a ragged sigh. A haze settled over her mind. She slowly unfurled, pushing Makoto away from her sweaty frame.

“H-how did I do?” He asked, his face still glistening.

“You were… satisfactory.” She stopped herself from saying ‘perfect.’ “I think you’ll make an excellent consort.”

Makoto gave her a nervous smile. Dammit, how had he done it? How had he broken her down so easily? Celeste’s body still quivered in the aftermath, her mind swimming in white. She ran a hand through her hair, scowling as she found her twin-tails askew. The headband must have come loose while she was… not writhing. Queens didn’t writhe. She pulled her headwear away and let it drop onto the chair, a flush of genuine embarrassment on her cheeks.

“Um… is that it?” Makoto asked, trying to pull his shirt over his crotch.

“What,” she growled, “Do you mean?”

“I just thought that, because I-”

Celeste kicked him to the ground, pinning him under her heel. Shame and anger roiled in the back of her mind. “Because you did what? Made me cum once? I decide when we’re done, you little shit! You’re my consort: my slave. And I’m. Not. Finished!”

She ground her heel on his chest for emphasis. “Do you understand?”

Makoto nodded quickly.

Throwing up her calm façade again, Celeste stepped off him. She draped herself back into her elaborate chair and watched him stand up. His cock bobbed in front of him, practically begging for her to tease again. It was tempting; almost as tempting as throwing him on the table and riding him until it shattered. But, well… her legs shook if she left them uncrossed for even a second. Her teacup clinked and clattered against the saucer, her hand trembling as she raised it to her lips. Ugh, cold tea was awful.

If she fucked him now, she’d probably cum within seconds. And just what kind of ideas would that give him?

Celeste set her teacup down, and in a flash, it was full to the brim again. She looked up at Kirumi’s face, the soft stoicism failing to hide the pink tint to her cheeks. Or the tension in her shoulders. Or the way she clasped her hands just a bit too quickly in front of her skirt. Over her… Celeste cocked an eyebrow. Well, well. How long had she been standing there, watching the two of them go at it? And what kind of effect must it have had or the good little maid who did as she was told?

“Makoto, would you be a dear and fuck Kirumi for me?” Celeste asked sweetly.

It took a good few seconds for him to process what she’d said. “Wh-what?!”

Kirumi cleared her throat. “I-I don’t think this is an appropriate-”

“Did I ask for your opinion?” Celeste snapped. She turned back to Makoto. “You’ve shown some aptitude, Makoto, but I want to see what you can really offer me. And I’m not going to waste my time unless I know you’re going to please me. You see?”

“Wait, hold on!” He stood straight and gestured wildly. “How can you think this is okay?”

“Am I not entitled to test my servants?”

“But this is… you can’t just demand she do something like this! She said before, she doesn’t provide that kind of service. You’ve already gone too far, right, Kirumi?” Makoto waited for an answer. “Kirumi…?”

Her pinafore dress hit the floor. Kirumi’s trembling hands moved to undo her tie as she sauntered in front of the table. Her shirt buttons melted away, flashes of her purple bra and frilly shorts standing stark against pale skin.

“What’re you doing?” Makoto squeaked. He froze as Kirumi bent over the table; pressing her body against it and presenting her sizable arse.

“I am doing as I was ordered…” She breathed.

She hooked her fingers around her underwear and slowly dragged them down. A flush of colour flooded her face as she exposed her glistening cunt, her knees knocking together.

“Don’t be afraid, Master Makoto…” Kirumi pried her folds apart, her fingers already slick with her arousal. “I-I am your humble servant. Please, use me as you desire.”

Celeste hid her shock behind her teacup. ‘Master’ Makoto, was it? Maybe the maid enjoyed her service more than she let on. Licking her lips and straightening her shoulders, she settled against the chair’s stiff leather backing.

“Well? You heard her, Makoto.” She said as calmly as her anticipation would let her. “Give me a show.”

If he hesitated any longer, she was going to guide him in herself. Makoto took a deep breath, wrapping his hands around Kirumi’s slender waist. His cock ground against the plush flesh of her arse, or prodded against her slim thighs. With a nervous smile, Kirumi took hold of him and guided him to her cunt. Inch after inch sank inside, her eyes rolling back in her head. A short gasp. A low moan. Kirumi pressed her arse against his hips as her head buried itself in the table cloth.

A few short, experimental thrusts to start. Makoto adjusted his grip, glancing over at Celeste before pounding away at Kirumi. The smack of his hips on hers filled the room. The table skidded and creaked with each impact, Kirumi’s plush rump jiggling in time. The last remains of her stoicism shattered; she moaned aloud, her hands balling up in the table cloth. Every breath came as a ragged pant snatched between gasps and groans.

“Hah! Please, don’t hold back!” Kirumi cried, “Fuck me as hard as you want, master!”

Celeste shivered as Makoto upped his speed. For a small man, he could fuck like an animal! Her hand slipped down between her legs, tracing over her soaked panties as she watched them rut. Kirumi’s face contorted with pleasure, eyes rolled back and mouth open. Her hair lay dishevelled around her. She looked like she was having the best fuck of her life, and Celeste couldn’t help but imagine how it must feel.

Makoto grabbed Kirumi’s wrists like handles, fucking her harder as he yanked them back. Celeste held her tongue, slipping her fingers into her cunt and trying to match his speed. The screaming and moaning twisted in her head, becoming her voice and her pleasure echoing through the cafeteria. Her body wracked with shudders. Her eyes rolling back as he used her like a-

“Th-that’s enough!” Celeste shouted. She grabbed Makoto and, ignoring Kirumi’s whimper of protest, pulled him away and threw him onto the table. 

Plates and cakes clattered to the floor. Celeste straddled him, dragging her nails over the smooth skin of his chest. Her hips ground along his still-slick cock. Her heart pounded in her ears, pulse quickening as his terrified face looked up at her. Oh, yes. There it was. She licked her lips and sank her nails into his hips, revelling in the feeling of him squirming between her legs. She could watch him quiver all day. Her panties disappeared down her thighs, her bra vanishing soon after.

She ran her tongue up Makoto’s neck, one hand holding his cock by the base. “I order you to fuck me senseless. Got it, you worthless cock?”

She didn’t give him time to answer: Celeste slammed herself down on his cock, taking him right to the hilt. She screamed as every sensitive spot inside her lit up at once. Straightening up and sitting atop him, her hips moved on their own, bouncing and rolling along his shaft. Her back arched, and her hands held his thighs. Every movement threatened to shatter the table beneath them, but she didn’t care. All that mattered was how he filled her: how he gasped and moaned as his hips jerked up into her needy cunt.

Soft hands slid over her body. Celeste turned, shocked as Kirumi’s warmth pressed into her back. The maid’s hands groped and kneaded her breasts and traced over her stomach.

“What do you think you’re doing?” She growled.

But Kirumi didn’t stop. Celeste shivered as expert fingers ran circles around her nipples. As hot breath rolled over her neck. As a tongue set her squirming in Kirumi’s grasp. A silent scream stiffened her. She didn’t… she wasn’t-! But the fingers found her clit, sharp spikes of pleasure ripping through her. Bucking and writhing, at the mercy of her maid while Makoto grabbed her waist and pounded into her. Her whole body burnt bright with overwhelming sensations. Teeth sank into her neck, and she squealed. A tug on her nipple, a scrape across her collarbone, nails digging into her thighs… Pinpricks of pain building the tension in her core.

The headband slipped. Discarded, thrown away by someone. Her hand or Kirumi’s? Without the spiralling curls, she felt more naked than ever. No longer the queen and her consorts, but a simple peasant whore, pounding down on the closest willing cock. 

No. No, that wasn’t her! Celeste dug her fingernails into Makoto’s shoulders. Slammed herself onto his hips and snarled; he was her servant! His breath caught, his body shuddering beneath her. She knew he had to be close. So very, very close to breaking. Now what to do about the impudent, presumptuous maid setting her skin alight with teeth and tongue?

Celeste held back a whimper, her hips pressing into Kirumi’s hand. Fingers over clit and folds, stroking every available inch of aching skin, dragging out teasing pulses of pleasure that made her limbs quiver and her will melt. She had to… had to do something. Something to show who was in charge, before she made her-

She grabbed Kirumi by the head and kissed her.

Kirumi stiffened, her hands faltering. Curling her fingers through the infuriatingly perfect blonde hair, Celeste forced her tongue past the maid’s lips. Forced her to wield, to give in; to know who it was who stayed in charge. And then Kirumi kissed back, and Celeste melted back against her body. It was everything she could ever want in a kiss. Too strong, too passionate, too much…!

Celeste collapsed into Kirumi, her legs tightening around Makoto’s body. Every muscle tensed at once; every sense lit up and flooded her mind with white. Her scream of pleasure vanished against Kirumi’s soft lips while spasms wracked every inch of her pale body. Pulses of pleasure ripped through her. Every aftershock battered her mind until she went blank, nothing in her head except the burning delight and the smell of sex.

She was vaguely aware of Kirumi lifting her off Makoto. Of the maid cooing and shushing in her ear. Celeste looked down, watching in muddled fascination as those skilled fingers stroked him. He gasped and grunted, thick ropes of white splattering across her stomach. Part of her felt she should be ashamed – branded like a common whore! – but the rest didn’t care. Couldn’t care. She dragged a finger along one of the sticky lines and held it out, shivering as her dutiful made sucked it clean.

“Well…” Celeste panted, “I think that about does it for your audition.”

Makoto made a noise somewhere between ‘huh’ and ‘sorry.’ He lay back on the table, his hair somehow even more reminiscent of a wet cat, his small chest rising and falling slowly. There was a sight Celeste could get used to seeing.

She slipped off the table, barely catching herself before her legs gave way, and set herself back down in her chair. Something felt- shit. Her large curls lay on the floor beside her, and she scooped them up with a renewed flush on her face. By the time Makoto could sit himself up, she’d already slipped the headband back on. Perfect and proper, as she should be.

“Shall I have Kirumi draft you a contract?” Celeste said.

“A… contract?” Makoto cocked his head.

“For your new position. You are going to be my consort, after all.”

The blood ran from his face, in much the same way she imagined he wanted to run from the room. Celeste pursed her lips.

“Is there a problem, Makoto?” She forced herself to casually sip her tepid tea.

“I-I, uh… I never actually said that I…” He gulped. “Hey, uh, Kirumi never finished!”

Kirumi covered her bare crotch with her hands. “It… it’s nothing for you to worry about. A maid is meant to serve, not to be- ah!”

She stumbled back, falling into the plastic chair as Makoto dove between her legs. A low whine escaped as she tried to object, but it didn’t take long for her legs to wrap around his head and her hands to run through his hair. She bit her lip and whimpered, bucking against him. “M-Master Makoto! You don’t need to… to..!”

Celeste chuckled behind her hand, watching Kirumi writhe against the onslaught of pleasure. It was pretty obvious Makoto was just avoiding the question, the little weasel. No, more a mouse; shy and timid and liable to run if you push it too far, too fast. But that’s what made him so much fun. And, well, having someone eager to please even the serving staff…

She dragged a finger through the mess on her stomach, pulling up the last dollops of cum. A quick flick of her tongue and she swallowed the salty, bitter stuff. And purred as she traced its way down her throat. Even a queen was allowed to be a little bit of a cumslut. 

Celeste let a smug smirk cross her face, settling back and watching Kirumi scream and shiver. The same way she must have done under that wonderful tongue of Makoto’s. Celeste would have to have them put on a few more shows like this once her castle became a reality. Maybe a whole room, dedicated to her consorts rutting like animals for her amusement, while the others licked and kissed- she shifted uncomfortably, pushing Kirumi’s kiss out of her head.

One step at a time, she told herself as Kirumi crushed Makoto between her thighs.


End file.
